hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Guild System
Guilds are a sort of never-ending parties! Note that only players with the VIP+ rank can create guilds but anyone can join them. Once you join a guild you can easily chat with other members, buy upgrades and play together. It's pretty much the servers take on Clans and the ability to create your own community. Although you can create a guild and promote it, there is currently no use for for having a guild outside of community. Guild Commands A list of Guild commands, /g can be used instead of /guild. Guild Ranks There are currently three different guild ranks- Guild Master, Officer, and Member. Guild Master The Guild Master is the leader of the guild has access to all guild commands including changing the guild tag and MOTD, making purchases from the guild shop, transferring guild leadership and promoting officers. Guild Masters have the ability to: *Promote guild members to officer *Demote guild officers to members *Change guild settings *Upgrade things from the guild shop *Transfer the guild to someone who is VIP+ or higher *Disband the guild Officer The Officers of the guild need to be promoted by the Guild Master. Officers have access to checking how long people have been in the guild and how many coins they have accumulated in the last week. Guild Officers have the ability to: *Invite players to the guild *Kick players from the guild Member The Members of the guild have only a few permissions. They can check when they joined the guild and how many guild coins they have accumulated in the last week. Members also have access to guild chat. *Use guild chat *Earn coins for the guild by playing games *Leave the guild Guild Shop and Coins The Guild shop can be opend by typing''' /guild shop'.' Remember, that only Guild Masters can buy items in the guild. In order to buy items you need '''Guild Coins. HOW TO EARN GUILD COINS: By winning and losing games you can earn guild coins. Win = 100 Guild Coins. has a daily coin maximum limit which can be upgraded and by default is 10,000 Guild Coins. Guild Member Upgrade Expands your guild and allows you to add extra members to your guild. Guild Banking Upgrade Extend the daily amount of guild coins. The more you upgrade, the more amount of guild coins you can get in one day. Guild MOTD Cost: 50,000 Guild Coins Adds a configurable message to be sent to guild members when they join the network. You can change the MOTD with /guild MOTD Guild Party Cost: 50,000 Guild Coins Creates a party and invites all your guild members to it. Use the command /guild party Guild TAG Cost: 1,000 '' Guild Coins'' Access to /guild tag - Add a TAG after guild member's names in all lobbies. Guild Ranking System (Coming Soon) Adds an extra rank to your guild. Guild Fortress (Coming Soon) Access to "/guild fortress" - Your guild will be able to its own fortress and start preparing for war. Sources *https://hypixel.net/threads/the-guild-update-update-20.51785/ Category:Server Mechanics